


摆渡

by SybelRin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	摆渡

密码是bjyxszd  
架空/生存游戏  
《摆渡人》世界观，我太爱《摆渡人》了

肖战哥哥，生日快乐！  
是给哥哥的生贺，也是给璇璇的生贺！祝璇璇生日快乐！成人啦就可以理所当然地搞皇啦！  
————————————————————————

＊得到他的爱，你将全身而退。  
01.  
【准备好了吗？】  
【三。】  
【二。】  
【一。】  
【游戏开始。】  
【ID0805，您的游戏名称是肖战。欢迎来到荒原，本次系统分配于您的摆渡人是1005号。】  
02.  
肖战站在一片荒芜混沌之中，四周的雾觳不断吞噬着他。吸了两下鼻子，一股淡淡的潮味钻入鼻息之中，空气的触感也是湿漉漉的带着水汽。  
厚重的凉意。  
“跟我来。”同样冷冰冰的声音传来，感受不到其中温度，大概是系统的摆渡人。  
肖战有些迷茫，眼前千篇一律的灰白剥夺了他的方向感，以至于声音落地消失之后，找不到其来源。  
那人握住了他的手，居然有细微的暖意。  
他懵懵懂懂地任由那人牵着他走，脚步有些迅疾。肖战被脚下不知什么东西绊了一下，有些踉跄，那人便放慢了脚步。  
一路无言。  
雾气慢慢淡去，像是什么东西落了幕，终于拨云见日。  
他站在一片雪山之上，廖无人烟。  
肖战有一点讶异，据说荒原是心的写照。他想过自己的荒原会是钟灵毓秀的山城，会是落英缤纷的河畔，会是满昼极光的净地，亦或是雕栏玉砌的锦城。  
那人仍旧牵着他的手，刺骨的凉，肖战觉得刚刚顺着手心传来那股暖意大抵是自己的错觉。  
“你是谁？”肖战这才发觉自己的鼻音有些重，说出口的话瓮声瓮气的。  
“摆渡人，1005号。”  
“我是说，你的名字，是什么？”  
那人踟躇了一下，才道：“王一博。”  
肖战冲着他笑了，眼尾勾出一个柔和的弧度，雪似乎融化了一些。  
03.  
【请摆渡人带领玩家肖战，找到今夜的安全屋。】  
“如果找不到会怎么样？”  
两个人费力的在雪地里一脚深一脚浅地费力前行，天上飘了一点莹白色的晶体，浅浅地覆盖住他们留下来的脚印。  
“……你知道，这是生存游戏。找不到安全屋，或是无法完成系统指示的任务，我就不能保证你的生死存亡。”王一博扶着肖战跨过一条巨大的沟壑，之后就理所当然地拉着肖战的小臂没有放手，“直白说，如果你死了，就是真正的死亡。”  
一种怪诞感侵袭着肖战的四肢百骸，他选择了参与游戏，也早就坦然接受了死亡的拥抱。但从别人口中听到如此云淡风轻毫无怜悯的表述，又是另一番新奇的滋味。  
“那你呢？在这里多久了？”  
“我只是游戏角色罢了，对我来说时间是没有长短之分的。”  
“那你以前有没有见过别人？”  
“你是指玩家？摆渡人的记忆存档仅限游戏过程，一旦游戏成功或失败，记忆存档将格式化，所以我不记得。”  
王一博握着肖战的力气不大不小，地面仍旧不平坦，四下寂寥，肖战忍不住想和王一博搭话，却觉得这个男人比雪原还凄神寒骨。  
幸哉，第一个安全屋设置在不高的丘陵之上，两人赶在日落前进到了屋里。王一博熟稔地捣鼓起看起来失修的火炉，不一会火苗就跃动起来，火光映照在王一博的脸上，扫上一层暖融融的晕。  
肖战偷偷打量着王一博的面容，摆渡人的模样是按照玩家潜意识中的理想形象创造的，天选的吸引力。王一博的面颊仍然保持着少年感，皮肤是泛着冷感的白，甚至要和雪原融为一体了。他的眼尾略微下倾，面无表情之时凛着生人勿近的威严。一头纯黑色的短发被风吹的凌乱，还有些湿润，应该是融化的雪水。  
“如果头发再长些就好了……”  
肖战被嚇了一跳，这明明是他内心的自语，竟然清晰地被诵读了出来，然后才后知后觉地意识到这是自己的心灵空间，在这里他几乎毫无隐私可言。王一博缓缓转头，以一种诡异的目光看着肖战，在那具有极强穿透力的目光下他不由自主地羞赧，只得干笑两声。  
“你是说，这样吗？”王一博的头发霎时间飘散着生长，发色也变成了柔软的金色，在跳跃的火光中折射着月辉一样的柔和。  
肖战直勾勾地盯着那流转着光芒的发，恍然产生了一种幻觉——那大概是雪原上最美的光。  
“为什么不一直这样？”  
“我不喜欢，麻烦。”王一博嘴上这样说着，却在肖战赞叹的眼神之中暗自小得意，名为“开心”的情感第一次叩开他的心扉，很新奇的感受。他用黑色的绳松散地束起了发，几绺金色的碎发从鬓角滑落。  
04.  
第二日升起了太阳，肖战惊奇地发现脚下原本低矮的丘陵群落变成了一丈峭壁，雪坡有些陡峭。  
“会滑雪吗？”  
“不会。”肖战摇摇头，有些发愁地看着无垠的雪，第不知多少次辱骂自己奇怪的内心映照。  
“那我教你。”王一博笃定而自信地看着他。  
“你会吗？”  
“刚刚学的。”  
“你这……”肖战蓦的瞪大了双眼，像是受惊的斑羚，还不等他继续这句话，就被王一博拦腰抱起。男人看起来明明身型纤长，文文弱弱的样子，臂力却是大的惊人，稳稳地将肖战锢在怀中。  
一股冷冽的清香灌入肖战的鼻息，带着丝丝侵略的寒意。肖战下意识抓住了王一博肋骨处的衣衫，后者颔首看了他一眼，没有阻拦，任由他抓着。  
失重感蓦的袭来，贯穿四肢百骸，五脏六腑都移位了似的。肖战张口的呐喊被挤压堵塞在胸腔，耳边呼啸着阵阵风声，仿佛把周身的压力铅华都一并吹刮走了。凉沁沁的雪扑打在面颊，星星点点的湿润。  
可是等一下，这哪里是教他滑雪啊？  
05.  
“环境发生变化了。”  
“嗯……”  
荒原在一天前还是稀稀疏疏的草地，坐落着未融化的雪堆，如今却是一片葱霭的绿林。落叶飒飒，无风而下，四周充溢着森林独有的木香。  
“那么你的心境，也不同了。”  
“也许吧。”肖战避开了王一博意味不明的眼神，心乱如麻。  
“你也会离开这里。”  
肖战觉得这是个陈述句，却隐约听出了些期许，就像是假若肖战说不会，就可以留下了似的。  
【游戏任务：终章——向夏，得到摆渡人的爱，你将全身而退。】  
可是摆渡人，会拥有心吗？  
06.  
“你懂什么是爱吗？”  
“也许吧，看是对谁。”王一博的眸光第一次有了波澜，“如果是战哥你的话，我可以学。”  
07.  
“哈啊……唔嗯……”  
静谧的林荫下闻不得虫鸟鸣叫，摇摇欲坠的安全屋里，透过木质板的缝隙，泄出令人羞臊的声音。  
多日来，安全屋的形式模样千变万化，往往给人可靠感，而今天，肖战总有一种被窥视的不安，仿佛自己的放荡模样都被看了去。  
他的唇殷红的像是要滴水，浑身都泛着浅淡的粉红，眼尾也晕染了绯，生理性地泪水不住地淌，消失在鬓发之中。王一博在他的左肩留下一圈齿印，用舌轻轻地舔舐着，像猎豹玩弄指爪下的斑羚。肖战脖颈上残留了还未褪去的淤青吻痕，身体早已熟悉了王一博的粗长，迫不及待地吞吐接纳。后穴早已是泥泞一片，尺寸骇人的巨龙翻江倒海，拍打挤压出丝缕白沫。  
“太……唔嗯……太大了……”声音抖动着哭腔，句子连贯不起。  
“战哥……可这不是你喜欢的吗？我整个人，都是你心中所想……而你，不就是喜欢这么大的吗？”  
肖战齿关紧锁，才勉强使得呻吟声息小了些。身后的人有些不满，横冲直撞地顶弄，毫不留情地抵住那点研磨。肖战的敏感点天生浅显，每次进出都若有若无地剐蹭，引得他颤栗不断。  
后入的体位进的颇深，王一博拽起肖战遮盖住眼睫的湿发，轻而易举地令他纤修的脖颈绷直、颤抖。手指探入他的口腔，粗暴地撬开了贝齿锁起的城池，把呜咽都搅弄地断断续续。  
“战哥，我听见了哦。”王一博吞吐着肖战的左耳，发出淫靡的水声，“你在说：‘好爽’……”  
王一博的巨物整根埋在他身体里，死死顶住最敏感那处，起手将他整个人翻压过来。肖战哪里顶得住这种刺激，在王一博灼炽的视线下泄了身。  
再冰凉的内心，欲望也是炽热的。  
被操的迷迷糊糊逝去神智之前，肖战隐约感得王一博轻吻着他的额角道——  
“战哥，这是你的游戏。”  
08.  
【恭喜玩家0805，成功走出荒原。】  
荒原之上，王一博怅然地看着远处的雪顶，回味着记忆存档中唯一的留存。  
“战哥。”

end.

//写完才发现没有写出想要的效果来，璇璇饶了我叭QAQ  
//大概就是如果王一博没有爱上肖战，游戏就失败了，肖战将不存于现实；如果王一博爱上了肖战，游戏成功，他将全身而退，与王一博再无瓜葛。


End file.
